Para onde você vai?
by Gaby A
Summary: Eu fui seu único confidente, pra quem você contou segredos, seus medos,seus planos.E agora, você está se casando com outro.Pra onde você vai agora, Bella? Sem ninguém pra te salvar de você mesma...Pra onde você vai?


**Capítulo Único - Pra onde você vai?**

****

Uma idiota. Simplesmente uma idiota.

É isso o que você parece para mim agora, é essa a imagem que eu tenho de você agora. Neste exato momento.

A Bellatrix sempre tão importante, tão _arrogante_. Claro, eu não posso falar muito, já que essa é uma característica marcante da nossa família e eu não sou tão humilde assim.

Mas de qualquer modo, lá está você. Toda altiva, um ar de superioridade que chegava a irritar. A Bellatrix confiante, que não precisava de ninguém e que conseguia tudo o que queria.

Há. Faz-me rir.

Eu conheço a verdadeira Bella, por trás de toda essa máscara. Eu devo ser o único a conhecer.

Nem esse hipócrita que está parado a seu lado agora, esse com quem você está se casando, Rudolph Lestrange...Nem ele deve saber da existência dessa Bellatrix dentro de você. Aquela que só eu conheço.

_Você é tão importante_

_Para todo mundo_

_Você finge ser tudo que você quer ser_

_Mas eu_

_Eu sei quem você realmente é_

_Você é aquela que chora quando está sozinha_

Sim, Bellatrix.

Eu, Sirius Black, seu primo, o único pra quem você dirigiu palavras de carinho, palavras que não fossem as gélidas reclamações que sempre saiam de sua boca.

Palavras sinceras, pensamentos, sentimentos verdadeiros.

Eu fui seu único confidente, pra quem você contou segredos, pra quem você contou seus medos e suas angustias. Pra quem você contou seus planos.

Mas eu nunca te julguei, Bella. Eu só quis te ajudar.

Porque eu sabia a pressão que você sofria pela própria maldade dentro de você, e pela pressão do mundo ao seu redor, cada vez mais sufocando aquela doce Bellatrix que cheguei a conhecer, escondendo-a dentro de você.

Mas quando estava comigo, você a resgatava. Você colocava para fora tudo o que a revoltava, e eu tenho certeza, que se não fosse por isso, você teria explodido.

E agora, você está se casando com outro.

Pra onde você vai, então? Agora, pra quem você vai contar tudo, Bella?

_Mas para onde você vai_

_Sem ninguém_

_Pra te salvar de você mesma_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não pode escapar_

É isso que eu me pergunto neste momento.

Se eu fui o único em que você confiou para se abrir, o único que te ouviu e te compreendeu.

Nas noites frias e ao mesmo tempo tão quentes...O calor emanando dos nossos corpos, o cheiro estonteante do amor no ar...

Ninguém nunca soube de nós dois, Bella. Ninguém poderia saber, justamente porque nós sabíamos que esse dia chegaria. O dia em que você se casaria com alguém que sua família escolhesse.

O dia em que a Bellatrix amedontrada, humana, sensível...morreria.

Eu sei o quanto você se sente sozinha agora, Bella. Mesmo estando no meio de um salão repleto de convidados. Eu sei o quanto você gostaria de sair daqui, de gritar e de esconder.

Você pensa que eu não enxergo tudo isso?

Pois eu vejo muito além.

E agora você está sozinha. É você contra você mesma, Bellatrix.

_Você pensa que eu não posso ver através dos seus olhos_

_Assustada demais para encarar a realidade_

_Ninguém parece ouvir seus choros escondidos_

_Você é largada sozinha_

_Para encarar a si mesma_

Você não se importa mais.

Você não tem mais a mim, que sempre equilibrei esse seu lado perverso, sempre te salvei desse seu lado obscuro.

Tão tola. Tão idiota.

Enganando a todos e a si mesma.

Mas é verdade, Bellatrix, uma hora ou outra você terá de se enfrentar. Enfrentar as mentiras que você cria, para parecer tão forte.

Essa muralha que você acabou criando, um dia desmoronará.

Você é tola demais para fazer como eu, largar tudo e todos, enfrentar a tudo e a todos, para ser quem eu sou.

Não. Você prefere seguir o que sua família diz, seguir o que eles te ensinam, seguir a um Lorde que a manda matar pessoas inocentes, seguir um assassino, e tornar-se uma assassina.

Você não pode abandona-los, não é? Não pode desapontar seus queridos tutores.

Mas então...Pra onde você vai, no final de tudo?

Pra onde, Bellatrix?

_Mas para onde você vai?_

_Sem ninguém pra te salvar de você mesma_

_Você não pode fugir da verdade_

_Eu percebi que você está com medo_

_Mas você não pode abandonar a todos._

Nós somos diferentes, Bellatrix.

E por mais que nos amemos, por mais que nos amássemos, nunca teríamos um futuro juntos.

Nós sabíamos que ia ser assim, e mesmo assim arriscamos. Foi uma aventura, é verdade, e fomos felizes, apesar de tudo.

A única coisa que talvez me faça sentir arrependido, é ter conhecido essa Bellatrix, que talvez lá no fundo, fosse um pouco parecida comigo. Mas como eu disse, ela morreu.

Foi morrendo pouco a pouco, quando fomos nos afastando. Ao encontrar-te nos corredores, quando meu olhar encontrava o seu, eu só via uma frieza e uma dor, uma malicia, que me dava a certeza de que o que passamos, havia sido em vão.

Cansei, Bellatrix. De ver que você se foi. Que a mulher que eu amei, se foi.

Não adianta tentar convencer aos outros disso, convence-los de que você, na verdade, e lá no fundo, poderia ter tido um destino diferente. Que você, talvez, se tornasse uma boa pessoa. Porque ninguém acreditaria.

Porque ninguém conheceu aquela Bellatrix, do jeito que eu conheci.

_Estou cansado de dizer palavras que ninguém compreende_

_Está claro o suficiente que você não pode viver toda sua vida sozinha?_

_Eu posso te ouvir sussurrar_

_Mas você não me ouve_

_Nem gritando_

É uma pena, Bellatrix, que agora seja tarde demais.

Você já está casada, você é uma Lestrange, e morre aqui, a verdadeira Bellatrix, levando com ela, o meu único amor.

Você nunca mais será a mesma, e tenho certeza que você também sente o que eu estou sentindo agora, mas talvez numa intensidade muito maior.

Você me olhou de relance, mas para mim foi como se o mundo parasse de girar naquele instante. Aquele olhar foi como um adeus.

Eu sinto muito, Bellatrix, pelo seu destino. Pelo que você se tornou. Pelo que você é.

Você está totalmente perdida na sua própria escuridão, sem saída, sem salvação.

Você agora é Bellatrix Lestrange, a fria, a sem coração, a confiante e arrogante, a superior. A que não teme, a que não chora.

Bellatrix Lestrange será fiel ao seu Lord das Trevas até o seu ultimo momento de vida, se entregará com toda a sua alma à maldade que ele lhe ordena.

Se entregará para ser tudo o que um dia eu lutei para que você não fosse.

Eu te amei, Bellatrix. E é por isso que neste momento eu me pergunto para onde você vai. Pra onde você poderia ir. É tarde demais. Então...

Pra onde você vai agora?

_Mas pra onde você vai_

_Sem ninguém pra te salvar de quem você é_

_Você não pode escapar da verdade_

_Eu sei que você está amedrontada_

_Mas você não pode rejeitar o mundo todo_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não vai escapar_

_Você não quer escapar_

_Yeah, yeah_

__

**_N/A: Olá!! Tudo bem com vcs???...Cara, primeiro d tdo to diznu q eh um sonho pra mim escrever uma S/B, msm sendo uma song curtinha auhauhauh eu sempre axei mto lindu, e eh claro q nao tah à altura d mtas das fics q eu li aki, mas vá lá neh... Hehe essa song tem como letra a musik "Where will you go?", do Evanescence, q eh uma das minhas favoritas e tem tdo a ver, na minha opiniaum, com S/B...)...espero q tenham gostado...Deixem reviews, please? Beijos..._**


End file.
